monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Draculaura/books
Draculaura debuted in the books in Monster High of the ''Monster High'' book series, which premiered on September 01, 2010. Books Monster High Lala is only introduced, described as often having make-up smears because of not being able to see her reflection, and usually wearing cashmere and other things to keep her warm due to her low body temperature. Lala was planned to be in Cleo's Teen Vogue photoshoot, helping with makeup since she wouldn't show up in any of the pictures, but was held up because of the uncensored The Ghoul Next Door documentary being aired. Instead of being in the video, only pictures were shown with a voice recording of her. Much to her disappointment, Lala is sent to live with her grandparent's because of the video. But with her father's permission, she goes to stay at the Wolfs' hideout where she develops a crush on Clawd, and even convinces him to get a mohawk. Clawdeen isn't thrilled with the idea, but eventually comes to terms with it. She is present at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, where she bares her fangs and flaunts her RAD status. Lala lands Merston High as on of the finalists in the T'eau Dally contest, a contest in which two popular shoe brands merge offer a school $1,000,000 and rename it T'eau Dally High. Her father returns for a short time and complicates things when he decides to build and open a RAD-only school. Enraged at the idea, she strikes a deal with her dad- if she wins the contest, then the RAD's get to stay at Merston High. When the founders of the shoe companies arrive as judges early, almost everything possible goes wrong even though she meticulously arranged every detail, and Merston High ends up nearly destroyed after a series of complicated, unfortunate events. So instead, Monster High was built as a replacement and RAD's and Normies alike were welcome. She also managed to salvage her relationship with her father, and for the first time since she could remember, the two were happy together. Ghoulfriends In "Ghoulfriends Forever", Like almost everyone else at Monster High, she comes under Sylphia Flapper's mind control and is not freed until a few days later by the efforts of Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy. Monster High Dairies In "Draculaura and the New Stepmomster", Draculaura is delighted to learn that her father is getting married to Ramoanah, a vampire he met during his recent trip to Antartica, gaining Draculaura a new stepmother. The wedding is to be held in Transylvania, and Draculaura invites Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia to join her. Draculaura is excited to meet Ramoanah, hoping that she'll be good friends with her, and get to be her maid of horror. The ghouls travel to Chateau Transylvania, the fanciest hotel in Transylvania, where they run into Elissabat, who has also been invited, and is being filmed by a reality show documenting her life as the Vampire Queen. Fangsley, the head butler, leads the ghouls to a small party being held by Ramoanah's family. Draculaura finally meets Ramoanah, but she acts very coldly toward her, and the rest of the family, particularly Ramoanah's mother, aren't pleased to see Draculaura's friends. Things don't improve much when they attend dinner. Not only are Draculaura and her friends placed in a separate table away from her father, but the food is all blood-filled vampire meals, which none of the ghouls can stomach. Draculaura explains to Ramoanah that she is a vegetarian, which seems to anger Ramoanah. Afterwards, Draculaura and Elissabat teach their friends how to waltz and join in on a large dance, which cheers her up for a while. But then she overhears Ramoanah having an argument with her mother, in which she mentions that she doesn't want Draculaura to discover something. The next morning, the ghouls suggest that Draculaura should invite Ramoanah to join her at the hotel spa, so they can get to know each other better. She finds Ramoanah having breakfast with Dracula and her relatives. There she meets Ramoanah's nephew Alexander, a rather rude vampire who was asked to escort her at the wedding, and isn't pleased about it. Draculaura is delighted when Ramoanah says she can be her maid of horror, but is let down when she reveals there's not much left for her to help with. Convinced Ramoanah hates her, Draculaura rejoins her friends and laments than she feels she's being pushed out of her own family. Her friends suggest that she talk to her father about it, especially since Ramoanah appears to be hiding something. Draculaura talks to her father and expresses her concerns that Ramoanah doesn't like her. Dracula explains that she genuinely is trying to be friends with her. While she may seem cold, its because she's lived among traditional vampires her whole life, and is still unused to opening up to others outside of her family. Draculaura decides to give her another chance. She returns to her room to discover someone has given her friends some meals they can actually eat... and that her friends have gone somewhere with Ramoanah. Hours pass with no sign of them, so she decides to hang out with Elissabat. They run into Alexander, who mocks Draculaura for being friends with non-vampires and refuses to escort her at the wedding. Draculaura is hurt by the comment, and she becomes even more confused when her friends return, claiming that they were helping Ramoanah with something, and they consider her a friend. The day of the wedding finally comes, but Draculaura is unable to muster any enthusiasm. As she and her father enter the castle where the wedding is held, Ramoanah meets them and apologizes to Draculaura for not being more welcoming, and that she truly wants to change her ways and be more accepting like Draculaura and her father. She explains that she was angry at the dinner because the hotel hadn't arranged for proper meals for Draculaura and her friends, and has been working to rectify it in time for the wedding, with help from the other ghouls. She was the one who sent the ghouls their favourite foods. She then reveals the secret she was hiding.... it's none other that Clawd, who she arranged to come over on a first class ticket. Draculaura is delighted, and promises that she'll help Ramoanah become more accustomed to her new life with Dracula. The story ends with Draculaura describing the wedding and the party afterwards, which all went splendidly, and how she can't wait to spend more time with Ramoanah. Comics Hopes and Screams Draculaura is in the company of Clawdeen and Lagoona when she opens an email for her advice column in the Gory Gazette. The email is from Cleo and accuses Frankie and Deuce of dating behind her back. Certain that it is a misunderstanding, the girls can nonetheless not know for sure because Deuce is gone and Frankie petrified. Deciding they can't do nothing, they place Frankie in a cart and take her to Cleo's house, where they only find Deuce also looking for Cleo. They tell him of the email, startling him badly because it indeed is a misunderstanding, and the group returns to school, where they find Cleo and explain everything to her. The Fear Squad has a tough practice session before the casketball game. Draculaura has worked the entire night on a script for a normie soap opera for the Gory Gazette and as a result is late again for Home Ick. Kindergrubber warns her not to endanger her grade any more and her classmates worriedly offer to take over some of the work. Draculaura insists she's fine but she's caught off-guard when it is announced they'll be making finger sandwiches and faints. She awakens later in the medical room and is again urged to take better care of herself. Overconfident, Draculaura rejects the advice and promises to ace the next Home Ick assignment. The school nurse prescribes her an iron supplement for her to take with her meals. Draculaura gladly grabs for it, but she accidentally picks up the bottle of reverserum next to her iron supplement. She stays at school late that day to build the decor for her soap opera to be filmed tomorrow, which is too much for her. She falls asleep on a couch for the entire night and barely makes it to Home Ick in time. She starts on baking cookies for the next assignment right away, placing her medicine on the table to take when she gets to eat one of her own cookies. But overworked and tired as she is, she mistakes it for vanilla and adds it to her cookies. The rest of the process goes smoothly, but just as the cookies are done, she is called to check on her decor immediately. Kindergrubber offers to judge her cookies first with her fellow students and send one of them after her with her grade again. Draculaura happily runs off, but her mood sours when she finds her decor in ruins because of its shoddy construction. Worse, almost all of her actors that slowly join her in the clawditorium suddenly refuse to get on stage. Kindergrubber saves her from further confusion by following after with the reverserum left on Draculaura's table. Draculaura immediately understands what must've happened and Kindergrubber explains that the reverserum is to blame for her classmates' odd behavior. Draculaura finally realizes she took on too much and should've accepted help. Fortunately, Kindergrubber does like the flavor the reverserum added and grades it favorably. Relieved, Draculaura encourages everyone to further ruin the decor: instead of a normie soap opera, she'll rewrite the script to be a monster movie. A few days later, Draculaura has a great time at the Gory Gazette party. I Only Have Eye for You In "Bull's Eye", Iris Clops visits the Coffin Bean to ask Draculaura for advice, and ends up being called clumsy by Manny again when she slips on a banana peel. Draculaura suggests that Manny was maybe just teasing her as a sign he likes her, and suggests Iris sort things out by accompanying her and Clawd on a double date at the movies. In "Shock and Aww!", Draculaura is having a sleep over. Draculaura invites Billy in Scarah's body in to join the sleepover, but tells Scarah in Billy's body that boys aren't allowed. She takes Billy to meet Frankie and the other ghouls, and Billy realizes that he could use Scarah's telepathy to read the ghoul's minds and find out what they really think about the other boys. However, he id disappointed when he hears the ghouls thinking about loads of different subjects, except boys. As the ghouls shove him into the bathroom to try on a new dress, Scarah manages to turn herself invisible and sneaks into the room, but knocks over a table while trying to remain unnoticed. In "Shadow of a Doubt", Draculaura is excited about going with Clawd. When Clawd meets her, she asks if he's gotten their tickets. He checks his pockets, but is surprised to find the tickets are missing. Guessing he misplaced them, he goes to his locker to give Draculaura a gift, but discovers that's gone missing as well. Heath asks if he actually forgot about the dance. Clawd tried to prove him wrong by checking on the dinner reserations he made, but somehow they've been cancelled. Gil and Billy show up from getting their outfits for the dance, and reveal that they couldn't find the clothes Clawd put aside. Draculaura tells him that none of that matters, as long as they can be at the dance together. But Clawd stomps off, determined to figure out what's going on. Draculaura anxiously watches the entrance for him, but the only ones she see enter are Cleo and Deuce. The other students start gossiping that Clawd really did forget about the dance. Draculaura still believes in him, and prays for him to finally arrive. Suddenly, she's given a bouquet of roses by Kieran Valentine! Valentine claims he's turned a new leaf after the events of Draculaura's birthday, but the ghouls can't believe him. He explains that he's been secretly helping everyone out with their romantic problems. He stole Iris's gummi worms so Manny would have to be chivalrous and get some more for her, left the enchanted shell (which he got from a sea witch) for Gil to give to Lagoona, activated the machine to make Heath cuter, charged up Frankie so she could activate Billy and Scarah's Furry Fiends, and tried to patch things between Deuce and Cleo's father. When the students tell him about all the trouble his efforts caused, he's dismayed. But Iris points out that even though his plans didn't work as he planned, they still helped all the couples become closer to each other. In the end Clawd arrives as he gives a gift to Draculaura. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters